Alvin and the chipmunks The different one
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: it was his birthday and he thought that he and his girlfriend were going to celebrate but, his heart was shattered when he caught her making out with another guy. The young man named Alvin was brokenhearted and he thought he would never find a girl who would be faithful to him. But then he meets someone and while he and she get close, his ex tries to get back with him. REVIEW Plz
1. Chapter 1

"_War, huh, yeah, What is it good for Absolutely nothing War, huh, yeah What is it good for Absolutely nothing Say it again, why'all_" Alvin was enjoying listening to his headphones and he was hearing one of his favorite songs that is called "War" by Edwin starr. Alvin was in a good mood because it was his birthday and it was summer. His freshmen year of high school just ended and next year it would be his softmore year and he was happy that he wasn't going to summer school and happy that he has a great and gorgeous girlfriend. His girlfriend named Brittany Miller and him have been a couple for almost a year now. Alvin had bought a bracelet for her with the money that he has saved when he went on tours. Alvin was making his way to Miss millers home and he was going to ask Brittany if she wants to hang out. It was the perfect afternoon to relax and talk. Alvin was thinking of going to the movies with her but then he remembers that he used all of his money to buy the bracelet.

Finally Alvin arrived at Miss Millers house and he puts his skateboard on the porch's swing. He then takes off his headphones and puts them in his pocket. Alvin was about to knock on the door but then, he hears a male voice coming from inside the house. Alvin knew that Brittany's family were not home on Friday afternoons. Jeanette was always at the library with Simon, Eleanor was always at the Seville home hanging out with Theodore, and Miss Miller always came home around night time from work on Fridays. "The heck? Maybe it's just the Tv" Alvin thought. Somewhere in his head, he knew who that voice belongs to but he hoped that it wasn't who he thinks it is. Alvin grabs the door knob and turns it. He tip toes to Brittany's room and as he got closer, he heard Brittany talking to someone else. Alvin started to get a funny feeling in his chest but, he hopes that he's just being paranoid. He kept saying in his mind over and over "Please be the tv" "please be the tv" but when he made to Brittany's room, the voices were louder.

Alvin notices that the door was somewhat open, so he peeks inside. "Hmm, you like that don't you?" "Mmmmm" "damn I'll take that as a yes and now that you know what it feels like to have a real guy in your arms, you'll give me what I want" Alvin's heart began to bleed. He felt like someone was poking it with a knife. His vision was getting blurry and his lunges became hard as crystals. Alvin hoped that this was a dream, a horrible dream. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing was real. No, this can't be. Inside Brittany's room, was Brittany and her back was against the wall. She was practically naked but she was only wearing her pink panties. The rest of her was visible. On the floor was her bathrobe. Standing in front of Brittany with their lips connected to hers, and their hands on her hips, was Shawn Lester. A guy in Alvin's school that was a wannabe. He was a guy who was jealous of Alvin. Shawn wanted Brittany and he has always tried to make Alvin break up with her. Shawn had even threatened to hurt Alvin's brothers if Alvin didn't break up with Brittany. However Alvin didn't listen to him and instead got in a fight with him. Alvin was suspended for a week and he was grounded for a month. Alvin knew that Shawn never loved Brittany. Alvin knew that all Shawn wanted was to get in her pants.

Alvin's eyes were getting watery and he opens the door with all his strength. The door hits the wall so hard that the door knob made a big hole on the wall. Brittany and Shawn were startled. The two see a heartbroken Alvin with tears in his eyes. Brittany panics and pushes shawn and says "Alvin, baby it's not what you think, I was getting-" Brittany approached him but she stopped talking when Alvin suddenly slapped her across the face. Her cheek was painfully burning and she caressed it. It was the first time that Alvin had hit her and it was the first time that she had seen him crying. Alvin glances at Shawn and says "You happy now? My girl easily accepted you in her arms and you know what, you can have her" Brittany panics even more and tries to hug and not let Alvin go but he grabs her arms and holds her still. "Britt, it's over. I'm breaking up with you and don't worry. I won't interrupt again. Resume what you and Shawn were doing" Alvin lets go of her and runs out of the house.

"ALVIN WAIT" shouted Brittany as she looked for her shoes. She puts on her bathrobe and was about to go after him but, Shawn who was by the door way, stops her. "Ah where do you think you're going? We're not done so why don't you take off that bathrobe and-" Shawn shuts up when Brittany's hand makes contact with his cheek. He then feels her kicking him in the groin. Shawn was on the floor moaning in pain. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE PERVERT" yelled Brittany as she kicked him on the chest. Shawn had to slither his way to the door to the outside because he was in to much pain to get on his feet. Once he was outside, he watched Brittany running towards the Seville home. Shawn had a smirk on his face and says "I promise you Brittany that sooner or later you'll be mine. I'll be the one who takes your virginity and you can forget about Alvin because, I bet he doesn't want to see your face anymore" he then digs in his pockets and takes out a photo. It was a photo of Brittany wearing a pink bikini and this was last week. Dave had a invited Miss Miller and the chipettes to come to the beach with him and the boys. Shawn stoled the picture which was in Brittany's room.

Meanwhile with Brittany...

She arrived at the Seville home. She didn't bother knocking since, she was family to. She heads to Alvin's room and notices that the door was open. "Alvin please listen to me it wasn't what..." Brittany stopped speaking when she sees that he wasn't in his room. All of his belongings were there. Brittany spots a photo frame of Alvin and she approaches it. She grabs it and touches it with her fingers. Her tears were landing on the glass. She kisses the photo frame and hugs it. "Alvin where are you? please come back. I need to explain to you. It wasn't what you think you saw"

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was in a place where Dave would never let him go to. A place where Alvin's guy friends go to. This place was a cocktail bar and Alvin was there sitting on a stool thinking about life. He was still suffering. His heart was destroyed. His girlfriend Brittany, or should I say now ex girlfriend, was cheating on him. He caught her red handed and she had the nerve to say it wasn't what he thinks. Alvin sighs and his eyes were red. Alvin knew he wasn't allowed to but, he wanted this to help forget about Brittany. He asks for Vodka and he shows a fake ID that showed he was old enough to drink. He received the drink and he drank like there was no tomorrow. As he enjoyed his drink, there was a girl not to far from him watching Alvin. She was stunned that a boy this handsome who she had never seen in the bar before, was drinking a lot. This girl had brown eyes, long black hair, and she was short. She was well known in the bar and a lot of guys flirt with her but she ignores them.

This girl was wearing glasses, an orange long sleeve V neck shirt and skinny Jeans. She was a year younger than Alvin but was going to the same grade level as him. This girl kept watching Alvin drinking and drinking in disappointment. She shakes her head and approaches him. She just couldn't let this boy drink so much. She knew it wasn't her business but, she wanted to at least advice him to not drink so much. She takes a seat next to him and says "Hey, um... you sure like do drink a lot" Alvin heard a female voice next to him. He puts down his drink and looks at the girl. "Not really. I'm just dealing with some problems and I guess this will help me forget about them" replied Alvin before taking a zip of his drink. He looks at the girl one more time.

"I gotta admit, this girl is pretty and sorta hot although she looks like a nerd. Interesting what's a girl like her doing here? I thought bars are places where only guys hang out" thought Alvin. He then looks at something that the girl has in her hands. It was a binder. "So, what's a girl like you doing here?" asked Alvin before asking for another drink. The girl shyly pushes her glasses back up her nose and says "Well I come here everyday during the week. I do my homework here and some people here are nice. A lot of guys here are gentlemen but some are creeps who hit on me. Anyway I come here to do my homework because... well my mom and dad fight a lot and my brothers do to. I just want to get away from all the fighting, the drama so I come here" Alvin was surprised and he felt bad for this girl. She seemed nice and intelligent but her family isn't. Alvin was going to order another drink but, the girl gives him a pleading look. She didn't want him to drink more and get drunk. Alvin didn't know why but, he obeys her. He doesn't get another drink and says "Um, I'm Alvin Seville by the way" he shakes her hand and she replies "I'm Dagmar. Darcy Dagmar and I'm happy to meet you Alvin" they shake hands. She was also happy that he didn't order another drink.

The two then began to talk about life and problems that they deal with. Alvin learned that she has two brothers and that she's the youngest. He was also told that she likes to read and going to school. At first Alvin assumed she was like Jeanette but then, when Darcy told him she plays video games, plays sports, and likes to watch scary movies, it shocked him. He assumed that she only likes nerd stuff like Simon and Simon's girlfriend Jeanette.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and this girl named Darcy, kept chatting and getting to know more about each other. Darcy laughed at every joke he said and she said some good jokes to. Alvin didn't realize it but, as he kept talking with this girl, he wasn't thinking about Brittany. Yes his heart was still in pain but, he was forgetting about that as he kept talking to this girl. "By the way, why do you have homework? It's the beginning of summer" said Alvin curiously. Darcy places her binder on the table and opens it. In it were drawings of Darcy and animals such as Giraffes, Polar bears, Harp seals and Lions. She was standing in between those animals wearing what looked like a Zoo uniform. Alvin looks at Darcy and says "That's amazing, you draw so well. I can't draw that well. Hold on, not even my brother Simon can draw that well" Darcy smiles and replies "Je vous remercie" and she earns a puzzled look from Alvin. "What?" asked Alvin because he thought he didn't hear her correctly. "It means thank you in French" replied Darcy and Alvin seemed impressed. She was totally brilliant. "Looks like Simon and Jeanette aren't the only geniuses that I know. Now there's this chick who isn't just a nerd but, she's awesome to" Alvin thought. "About your question, no I don't have homework but I like to draw about my dream job. I love animals and I hope to be a zoologist one day" said Darcy before laughing heartily.

Alvin was going to say something but, when he sees a couple not far away making out, reminds him of Brittany. Alvin frowns and is just quiet. Darcy notices the look on his face so she asks "Hey is everything okay?" Alvin gives her a sad smile. He told her everything about himself and his family except for his ex girlfriend Brittany. "Yeah I'm fine... well no I'm not. I'm depressed because, about two hours ago I caught my girlfriend who's now my ex girlfriend cheating on me. I'm so crushed. How could she do this to me? We were together for approximately one year and she just threw all of that away. I can't believe she would cheat on me. I have always been faithful to her" said Alvin in a disappointed tone. Seeing him like that, makes Darcy sad. So she thinks of something that will cheer him up. She gets an idea but she knew that her parents wouldn't be happy if she gets home late however, she wanted to do this for her new friend. "Alvin, what do you say you and I head to the arcade that's a few blocks away? I bet I can beat you at any game they have there" said Darcy. Alvin smiles and says "Oh really? Well that sounds like a challenge to me? Alright then how about this, whoever wins the most will have to do anything the winner wants he or she to do for two hours" Darcy smiles evilly and accepts.

The two went to the arcade and oh man. The two were equally good. So good that they attracted people's attention. Some were cheering for Alvin and some were cheering for Darcy. The two just wouldn't stop playing. They played games such as Pac-Man, Space Invaders and Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. Alvin was about to win but, when he sees a man in the arcade who was dressed like Dave, he panics. Alvin made the mistake of not looking at the screen. For being distracted, Darcy was victorious. "Hip hip hooray, I won" she cheerfully said. Alvin who was annoyed that he lost, looks at the man again and he sees his face. The man wasn't Dave. It was a man who coincidentally wore the same clothes as him. Alvin only saw his back during the game. "Aww you only won because I was distracted" said Alvin.

Darcy smiles and says "Yeah yeah, quit making excuses. But i must say, that you're good at these games to. We should come here and play again some day. Anyway I better head home. It's almost night time" Alvin was disappointed to hear that. He didn't want her to leave. He was having so much fun with her. "Will, will i see you again?" he asked. Darcy smiles and says "yeah, I'll be at the cocktail bar tomorrow around five in the afternoon. Remember, tomorrow you'll do anything I want you to do" Alvin regrets coming up with that bet and he says "Uuh, sure" Darcy giggles and kisses him on the cheek and says "That's your birthday gift and for making my afternoon. Well see you tomorow" she said before waving at him while walking away. "Wait, can I walk you home? It's dark and too dangerous to be walking home alone" said Alvin. Darcy smiles and says "d'accord allons-y" She giggles and contiues "it's alright, let's go in French" Alvin was glad she accepted and he goes with her.

Meanwhile with Brittany...

She was still at the Seville home waiting for Alvin to show up. She was in his room sitting on his bed. Suddenly someone comes in to his room. "Haaaa, Brittany I didn't know you were here" said Dave who came to check if Alvin was back from Miss Millers home. Brittany blushes embarrassingly and says "Oh hey Dave. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Anyhow i came here to see Alvin but, he's not here" Dave was confused so he says "Wait, he's not with you? He told me he was going to visit you. He seemed really happy because..." Dave couldn't finish. He didn't want to ruin the surprise Alvin had for Brittany. "Because what Dave?" asked Brittany. The man approaches her and sits next to her and says "Well, he bought something for you and he went to your home to give it to you I guess. It's his birthday and he wanted to spend the afternoon with you" This turns in to a punch of guilt for Brittany. She felt horrible for doing this to Alvin. Her boyfriend on his birthday. How could she? How dare she? She felt even more horrible because she forgot that today was his birthday. Dave notices Brittany's sad face so he asks "Are you alright?" Brittany sniffs and cleans her tears.

She looks at Dave and says "I'm sorry Dave. Alvin did come to my house and... well something that happened made him leave my house in tears. I don't know where he went" Dave becomes concerned so he asks "What happened at your house Brittany? Was there an accident or something?" Brittany hugs herself. It was embarrassing for her to tell Dave what happened. Also she felt strange because she was in her boyfriends home with just her bathrobe. "Um well he... He caught me kissing-" "Dave I'm home" Brittany was cut off by Simon who came from the library with Jeanette. "Okay Simon. Dinner will be ready soon. Theodore and Eleanor are in the kitchen so if you need to see them, they are there" replied Dave before giving his attention back to Brittany. "Anyway, he caught me... No he caught some guy kissing me and... he thought I was cheating on him but, really I wasn't. Well actually i did cheat on him but i didn't mean to. This guy-" "Dave have you seen Alvin? I need to speak to him about a trailer for one of his favorite video games that i saw... Oh hey Brittany, what brings you here?" asked Simon before stepping in to the room.

Dave saw the embarrassed look on her face so, he tells his son "Simon, why don't you go... I'll tell you everything later" Simon was surprised but nods. He leaves the room. Again Dave and Brittany were alone. "So, he caught a guy kissing you, and he thought you weren't being faithful to him so he ran out of your house?" Dave questioned her. Brittany nods and says "Uh huh and I'm waiting for him to get here" Dave now understood why Alvin isn't home yet but, something was bugging Dave. "Brittany I know this isn't my business but, I'm his father and I worry about him. How... how could you do this to him? If you have never loved him, why did you accept to be with him? Was it to get attention? Were you just playing with his feelings?" Brittany had never seen Dave this upset. Sure, Alvin does give Dave headaches but, Dave still loves him and hates it when one of his boys are sad. Brittany felt ashamed and says "Dave, I'm sorry I've caused this pain. I do love Alvin. I love him so much and I would do anything for him to give me one more chance. Also when he caught the guy kissing me while I was naked and..." Brittany didn't mean to say that last part. Dave's jaw was open. He was shocked. "Brittany, are you saying that this guy who you kissed you, tried to rape you as well or did he... Succeed?" asked Dave as he got his phone ready to call the police.

"No, he didn't do that but it was thanks to him that Alvin broke up with me and he... Dave what are you doing?" asked Brittany. Dave puts his phone close to his ear and says "I'm calling the police and I'm going to call Miss Miller and tell her what happened to you" Brittany starts to regret telling him what happened. "Dave please don't. The guy apologized and he promised to leave me alone. Please Dave. Don't call the police or Miss Miller" Brittany lied. Dave sighs and places his phone in his pocket. He hugs Brittany and says "Brittany, you have to tell Miss Miller at least. I don't want this guy to put his hands on you again okay. I love you like daughter and I would hate it if you or any of your sisters got hurt" Brittany smiles and says "Don't worry Dave, I'll be fine" but deep down she was scared for what happened when she was at her house. She kept remembering

_Flashback_

_I was getting out of the shower and I was wearing my bathrobe. I just love taking hot showers on cold afternoons. Anyway, I was heading to my room and when I got there, I was appalled to see Shawn in my room looking through my stuff. I become angry and I yell "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Shawn was startled and he looks at me. He puts something in his pocket and gives me a smirk and says "Well it looks like I came at a good time. Just when I thought you weren't home, you magically appear" he approaches me. I start to take steps back as he got closer. "GET OUT. GEEET OUUUT" I shouted but there was fear in my voice and he knew it. Shawn was an inch away from me. I could almost feel his body heat. His face got close to mines and he says "You know, you should really lock your doors. You never know if someone might break in" he looks at me up and down. I was to afraid to move. This guy was obsessed with me. He follows me and has tried to kiss me even though I'm taken. He knows that Alvin is my boyfriend but he doesn't respect that. All of a sudden, I feel him place his hands on my bathrobe and he swiftly pulls it and let's go of it. My bathrobe drops to the floor. Now I was standing there almost naked. My panties was the only thing that i was wearing. I cross my arms to cover my chest and I say "I said get out. I don't love you. I love Alvin and if you don't get-" he then kisses me and I stood there still like a statue._

_I was to scared to move. I should've been angry but, my anger was replaced by fear. I felt his tongue touching mines and I felt it touching my teeth and leaving his slimy saliva. He was exploring my mouth. I then felt Shawn's hands grabbing my hands. He wanted to get a good look at my bare chest. I resists but then I get an idea. What if I pretend that I'm enjoying this? What if I make him think that I'm enjoying this, that way he'll let his guard down and I'll just kick him in the groin and I'll escape. I decided to try that so i place my arms around his neck and I kiss him back. My chest was now exposed and I started to feel him touching my... two puppies. "Hmm, you like that don't you?" he asked and I make a fake moan "Mmmmm" and he says "damn I'll take that as a yes and now that you know what it feels like to have a real guy in your arms, you'll give me what I want" he then places his mouth and starts to slurp my puppies. He does this for a minute and then he kisses me again. suddenly I feel like we're being watched but I ignore the feeling and I continue to kiss him back. Shawn's hands move from my chest to my hips. I felt his fingers crawling towards my Butt but then, he stops when the door unexpectedly opens and... Oh no... there with a hurt look on his face was my Alvin._

_End of flashback_

"Um Dave I go to go now" Brittany told Dave and he says "Okay bye bye and tell Miss Miller what happened to you" She nods and she heads out. When Brittany passed by the kitchen, she saw her sister Eleanor chatting with Theodore. "Ellie, it's getting late. We should get going" said Brittany. Eleanor was surprised to see her here. She thought that her sister was with Alvin right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin accompanied Darcy to her house and then he went back to his home. When he went inside, Dave approached him and told him that Brittany came and that she talked with Dave. Dave told Alvin everything Brittany told him but, Alvin didn't think that what Brittany told Dave was true. There was something else going on and Alvin was determined to find out what it was. Alvin thinks that there's something going on between his ex girlfriend and Shawn. Alvin was thinking this because, he remembers that last month, Brittany didn't show for one of their dates. He waited for two hours for her to show up but she didn't. Alvin went back home and he received at text and a picture from one of his friends saying that they saw Brittany with Shawn at an amusement park holding hands. Alvin's friend knew that Brittany was still with Alvin so they texted Alvin and they even took a picture of Brittany hanging out with Shawn at the amusement park. When Alvin read the text and saw the picture, his heart was shattered. The next day Alvin confronted Brittany and she was nervous. She was hiding something that she didn't want Alvin to know what it was. However she convinced Alvin that she wasn't hanging out with Shawn. She told him that Shawn coincidentally was there to. Alvin loved her to much to not believe her and beak up with her.

Anyway After Dave told Alvin what Brittany told him, Alvin went to bed but he couldn't sleep. Brittany was on his mind. His ex gf that cheated on him. "What could she be hiding? Brittany has never hid secrets from me. What could it be that she doesn't want me to know about? Also I know that the picture I saw wasn't edited. It wasn't photoshopped. She is definitely hiding something" Alvin thought. Then, Darcy appears in his mind. The girl he met today. A smile was on Alvin's face. He had fun today and he hopes that it will be the same the next day.

But unbeknownst to Alvin, Darcy was at her home receiving a painful, brutal, savage, unmerciful, beating from her father. The poor girl who was harmless as a butterfly had a broken nose, a lot of bruises all over her face, her left arm was bending in a way it wasn't suppose to and she had nasty wound that was burned on her back. "Do you understand me young lady? Huh do you? Because the next time you come home late, I'll do much more than beat the living day lights out of you. You'll be locked in the dog cage as well. Do I make myself clear?" asked her father. "Honey, I think that's enough. She learned her lesson so just-" "You shut up. No one asked for your opinion. This bitch who's an embarrassment to have as a daughter came home late. She came home when she felt like it. Oh and don't interrupt me again you got it slut?" The mother was cut off by the father who slaps her roughly across the face. The mom was on the floor holding her face as she sobbed. The father is irritated when he sees this and says "are those tears that my eyes are showing me right now? How insignificant you are. Well both of you are insignificant. Just a waste of space. Screw both of you. i'm going to bed" the father heads to his room leaving the mother and Darcy on the floor.

Darcy shakes as she gets to her feet and she approaches her mom. She leans on the wall and grabs on to the nearest object to stop herself from falling. "Mom are you alright-" Darcy was suddenly slapped by her mom who gets to her feet. The mom shots a glare at Darcy and says "You, because of you your father and I are always fighting. If you wouldn't be existing right now or at least be away from us we would've been happy but, I wanted to make your grandma happy. Be grateful that she convinced me to not get rid off you when you were a baby. Because i really wanted to give you to another family. I've never loved you and neither has your father. I regret not giving you to someone else. I even regret giving birth to you. NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE" the mom slaps Darcy one more time before walking away.

The words that her mom said hurt Darcy more than the beating her father gave her. It hurt her that her family didn't love her. She was unwanted and treated like trash. The only thing that was stopping her from committing suicide, was Alvin. This may be to hard to believe but, Darcy was actually thinking of killing herself when she was at the bar today. She had a handgun that her grandpa gave her when she was little. The two always went deer hunting but they stopped when her grandpa died from diabetes. Darcy always kept her gun hidden in her binder. Earlier she was thinking of shooting herself after she would leave the bar but, when she met Alvin her plans changed. It was the first time in her life that she met someone who has the same likes and who she has had fun with and she was looking forward to hang out with Alvin tomorrow again. Even with an injured arm, a broken nose and bruises, wasn't going to stop her from seein him.

The next day at the Seville home...

Alvin woke up late around two in the afternoon. He slept a few more hours because school took a lot of his sleep. Alvin knew that it was his own fault. He kept going to bed late when he had school the next day. He hated school. He thought he didn't need to go to school. Anyhow Alvin woke up late and as he was in the kitchen eating lunch, he hears the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" said Simon. Alvin then hears "Hey Simon, is Alvin here? I need to talk to him" it was Brittany. Alvin began to say in his head "Please Simon, tell her I'm not here. Tell her I moved to another country. Tell her that-" "Yes he's here. He's in the kitchen eating lunch" Alvin curses in his mind and mumbles "Thanks a lot Si" he then sees Brittany coming in to the kitchen. "Hey Alvin we need to-" "Talk? Forget it. I'm done talking to you and i don't want you getting near me okay. So beat it" Alvin cut her off. He was making his way to his room but, Brittany hugs him from behind and says "Please Alvin. I love-" "No you don't love me. If you would've really loved me, you wouldn't had went behind my back to cheat on me" Alvin cut her off again and he removes her arms off his body.

Suddenly Brittany's phone vibrates. She takes it out and looks at the screen. Alvin was curious and he tries to take a look at the screen. For him the phone was upside down because he was standing in front of her but, he figured out who it was that texted her. It was the guy he hates. It was Shawn. Brittany looks at Alvin and says "I uh, go to" leaving Alvin who was stunned. "Is she alright? First she comes here begging me to listen to her, and now she suddenly needs to leave. Also when she read the message, i swear i saw her smile for a second. Something is going on and I have to find out what it is. This may be risky but, I'm tired of being lied to" Alvin thought. He was going to follow Brittany but then, he remembers that he was going to hang out with Darcy. "Oh darn it I forgot. Oh well I'm just going to follow Brittany later in the night. I know that she sometimes leaves at nights. I've seen her from my window sneaking out of her house. I'll follow her tonight and I'll finally find out what she's hiding"


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin got to the bar and was now waiting for Darcy to arrive. While waiting for his friends arrival, Alvin was thinking about Brittany. He hoped that Brittany had a good explanation for doing what she did. He deserved a good explanation. It was astonishing that Brittany cheated on him and expected him to forgive her and give her another chance. How sickening. Once a cheater always a cheater. An hour and fifteen minutes passed and Darcy still hadn't arrived at the bar. Therefore Alvin began to think she forgot or was just coming late. Half an hour passed and Darcy still hasn't showed up. Alvin was persuading himself. He started to think that Darcy didn't want to hang out with him and decided to stay home. Alvin sighs and stands up. He pushes the stool under the table but then, he feels a finger tapping his shoulder. Alvin turns around and sees someone. "Hello what can i do for... What in the name of... What happened to you Darcy?" Alvin was shocked when he recognized the person. It was the girl he met yesterday. Her face was covered with bruises, small cotton balls were in her nose to prevent more bleeding and she was using another shirt which was tied. The shirt was being used as an arm sling to hold her left arm. Alvin barely recognized her. Darcy tries to smile but, the pain she was in thanks to the beating she got yesterday was still painful. "Hey Alvin, ready to have some fun?" asked Darcy nervously.

Alvin gently placed a hand on her shoulder and asks "What happened? Who did this to you?" However Darcy tells him "I sure am ready to have some fun. But first, we should go to the park and chat there" Alvin was confused so he tells her "Darcy you're not answering my questions. Who or what did this to you and why?" But Darcy ignores his questions and grabs his hand. She makes her way outside with him following her. She didn't want to talk about her bruises. Once they were outside, Alvin stops walking. Darcy stops as well before looking at him. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked him before letting go of his hand. Alvin crosses his arms and says "Yeah somethings wrong. I'm a little annoyed that you're ignoring my questions. This is worrying me because yesterday you didn't look like this. Who did this to you Darcy? Also tell me why they did this to you" his new friend does her best to hold the gallons of tears inside.

Darcy didn't want him to know what happened to her because she didn't want him to worry. However he was already worried so she decides to tell him. "My... My... He... Hit... For" Darcy couldn't even talk right as she cried. Alvin looked at this poor girl. Darcy wasn't wearing makeup, her hair looked like it wasn't brushed, her glasses had a crack, and her eyes had bags. "Could you repeat that? I can't understand what you're saying" said Alvin. People that were going in and out of the Bar were now looking at the two. Some wondered why Darcy was crying. Suddenly the owner of the bar approaches Alvin and Darcy and asks "Hey buddy, what did you do to my number one customer?" Alvin knew that the owner was talking to him. Before he could answer, Darcy looks at the owner and tells him "It's okay Jimmy. He has done nothing to me. He's a good friend of mine" The owner looks at Alvin and then at Darcy and asks "Oh, then how did you get those bruises? Wait a minute don't tell me your father did this to you again" Alvin who was shocked, looks at Darcy and asks "is that true? Did your father do this to you?" Darcy covers her face with her hands before nodding.

The owner wasn't surprised to know that Darcy's father did this to her. However Alvin was extremely upset. Although he met her yesterday, he was getting so worried for her life. "Anyway, we have to go now. See you tomorrow Jimmy" said Darcy before grabbing Alvin's hand. She heads to the park and on the way there, she was planning to tell Alvin that... She was scared. Yes she was scared of her parents but, she was also scared of herself. She knew that she could take her own life any day now because, she couldn't take it anymore. Her mom and especially her dad and even her brothers had abused her for years. Darcy needed to talk to someone she could trust so she was thinking of telling Alvin even though she only met him yesterday. She just needed to talk to someone because she knew that sooner or later she was going to do something bad to herself.

They soon arrived at the park which was peaceful and a great place to chat. Darcy was limping as she walked but, when they arrived. She sat on the grass. Alvin sits next to her and waits for her to speak. Darcy looks at him and says "Alvin, before I tell you what happened to me, promise me that you won't tell anyone okay. Please promise me because I don't have anyone else that I can trust" Alvin opens his mouth however doesn't say a word. Instead he nods. Darcy smiles a little bit, and says "Yesterday, when I got home, my dad was furious. He wasn't happy that I was home late at night and neither was my mom. Due to getting home late, my dad... Punished me. He also said some mean things that is still hurting my heart. No one in my family loves me so, for the past few years... I've been thinking of committing-" "No, HELL NO. Don't you dare say it. I don't want to hear that. Darcy, what's happening to you is horribly awful. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're parents don't deserve a great daughter like you. Also, your brothers are douchebags and they're suppose to protect you and be a role model for you. Not treat you the same way your parents treat you" Alvin interrupted her.

Darcy smiles but Alvin knew she was in pain. She sighs and looks at her left arm which turned purple and it was swollen. "I don't know what to do Alvin. I can't live in that house anymore. If I spend another day in that house, I might do-" "Don't even say it. Look, this may sound crazy but... Darcy what's wrong?" Suddenly Darcy was closing her eyes. She was to weak to say another word. It took Alvin a minute to realize that she was passing out. He knew it was because of her badly bruised body. Alvin unfortunately forgot to charge his phone so he wasn't able to call an ambulance. Also he didn't see anyone in the park that could let him borrow their phone. Alvin knew he could get in trouble for what he was about to do but, he was determined to save his friends life.

Alvin takes off his sweater before putting it on Darcy. He pulls the hoodie over her head to cover her face and then he carries her bridal style. Alvin was making his way home and as he walked, he got strange looks from people who saw him carrying Darcy.

A few minutes later, Alvin arrived at his house but he slowly went inside because he didn't want anyone to notice his arrival. Fortunately for Alvin, Dave was in the living room using laptop, Theodore was in the kitchen looking for a snack and Simon was in the basement doing experiments. Alvin slowly got to his room while carrying Darcy. Before putting her on his bed, he locks the door. Alvin removes the hoodie from her head and then he turns on the air conditioner. He then leaves his room and goes to the kitchen. Alvin was grabbing some water bottles and some lunchables from the fridge. Theodore who was eating a chocolate bar, notices Alvin and asks "Alvin, are you really going to eat all that?" His older brother almost bumped his head on the fridges door. Alvin looks at Theodore and forces himself to smile "Why yes, I will. I'm so hungry right now" he then walks away with a bunch of snacks in his arms. Theodore was surprised but shrugs and continues to eat his chocolate bar.

Alvin arrived at his room and he locks the door. As he places all of the snacks on his bed, he hears Darcy waking up. "Huh, where... Where am I? I don't remember getting here-" "Darcy it's okay. You're in my house. You're safe here. You passed out so I brought you here" Alvin cut her off. Darcy looks at him and only nods. Alvin hands her a box of lunchables and some grape juice. "Here, try to eat. I will bring a first aid kit. You wait here okay. Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you" Said Alvin before leaving his room. Alvin knew what he was doing could get him in trouble. He brought a girl he met yesterday to his house. He doesn't tell anyone and now he can't let anyone notice that Darcy was in the house. However Alvin, didn't know that there was someone who did saw him carrying Darcy. The person who saw him was his enemy who was making out with his ex girlfriend yesterday. It was Shawn Lester, the guy who was in his room, telling Brittany what he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this world is just fucking crazy isn't it? So much violence. So much evil. Wouldn't it be nice if this world was peaceful. Fuck yeah, it would also be nice if the word evil didn't exist. It would even be great if profanity didn't even exist. Have you watched the news these days? They would usually talk about tragedies. Some fucking murders. Just saying the word murder makes me want to puke. Anyhow, Darcy was in Alvin's bed and was writing on her diary while Alvin was checking his closet. He was looking for clothes that Darcy could wear. "There's no way I'm letting her go back to her house. Her parents are monsters that don't love her. I won't let them lay a finger on her again" But Alvin knew that Darcy couldn't stay in the house forever. Sooner or later his brothers or Dave will notice that someone else is in the house.

Alvin finds a red t shirt and basketball shorts. He closes his closet door before approaching Darcy who was eating while writing on her diary. Before he could speak, Darcy stops writing and tells him "Alvin, I'm sorry for being a bad friend. You've been so nice to me. You bring me to your home, you feed me and now you're going to give me clothes for me to wear" Alvin sighs and he didn't agree with her. He puts all of the clothes on his bed before looking at her and saying "Darcy, you are a great friend. Don't think that you're not just because you ignored me and passed out. It's okay" but still Darcy felt terrible. She takes out her phone and is shocked when she sees the time. "Oh no, I got to head home. My dad will furious if I'm not home before the sunsets-" suddenly Alvin blocks the door. Darcy gives him a questioning look.

"You're not going home Darcy. I don't want your dad or your mom to hit you again. I know this is a crazy idea of mine but, I was thinking if you could stay here for a couple of days until I find a new home for you. Honestly I would love it if you could stay here with us forever but, I don't think my father would like that. He would probably call your parents to tell them where you are" said Alvin. Darcy knew he had a good point. She thinks that her parents wouldn't even care that she disappeared. Darcy thinks that they would probably celebrate that she's out of their lives. Darcy sighs and nods.

Alvin smiles and says "Anyway, put those on. I'll be outside checking if anyone tries to come to my room" Darcy nods and takes off the sweater. Alvin leaves so she can have privacy to change clothes. He stands by his door making sure that no one was coming.

**Meanwhile with Brittany...**

"What, I don't believe you. Maybe you were just seeing things. Our minds can play tricks on us sometimes" said Brittany who had her arms crossed. She was in shawns room. She wasn't alone. In front of her was Shawn. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I was just imagining things. Anyway, let's not talk about Alvin anymore. Let's talk about us" said Shawn before approaching her. Brittany gives him a disgusted look and says "Look, how many times do I have to tell you? I love Alvin. Because of you, he broke up with me... What... what's so funny?" Shawn who stops chuckling says "Oh come on. You don't love Alvin. If you did then you wouldn't have cheated on him a while ago. Remember that day? He broke up with you because he was tired of chewing the same toy. He wanted a new girlfriend. After he broke up with you, you asked me out and I said yes. Also remember that we almost made love that same day" Brittany who had an angry face, says "shut up, Alvin really didn't break up with me. He just wanted a break so we weren't together for a few days. We both agreed to take a break because there was barely enough time to spend with each other because of tours and school. By the way, i asked you out because I knew you have a video of me being naked. Someone told me they saw you go in the girls locker room. They also told me that they heard you talking about you hiding and recording me with your phone while hiding inside a locker. You recorded me while i was taking a shower after cheerleading practice. I knew that you were thinking of blackmailing me if I didn't become your girlfriend. You wanted to get in bed with me. You know, you can get in serious trouble for doing what you did. I can report you to the authorities if i wanted to" Shawn smirks as he remembers doing that. He remembers sneaking in to the girls locker room and recording Brittany who was in the shower.

"Go ahead, but I must warn you that if you do, then I'll upload the video to the Internet. The world will get to see the famous lead singer Brittany Miller wearing absolutely nothing" replied Shawn who wraps his arms around her waist. Brittany shots a cold glare at him before slapping him roughly across the face. She then grabs his collar and says "I'm glad Alvin doesn't know what you did because if he did, he would've done something stupid that would get him in trouble. Anyway, I only came to visit you because you texted me earlier today and told me that you wanted to apologize and delete the video. I was actually happy that you realized your mistakes that you made. but, you lied. You only wanted me to come here because you just want what alot of guys want from me. Now move" Brittany then shoved him roughly before exiting his room.

Brittany goes downstairs and was thinking about Alvin. She wanted to see him and she hoped he would forgive her. Anyway, just as Brittany was reaching the door, something heavy hits her head knocking her out. While she was on the floor unconscious, someone drags her.

**Meanwhile with Alvin and Darcy...**

They spent the afternoon talking and laughing. While doing that, Alvin was cleaning her wounds and was giving her medicine that would help her get her strength back. Darcy was feeling a little better. However there was one thing that Alvin missed. It was something that was on Darcy's back. For Alvin to clean it and make sure it doesn't get infected, Darcy has to remove her upper clothing. At first Alvin thought it would be best if one of the chipettes could do this but then, he realized that Darcy's wound couldn't wait. If he didn't hurry up, it would get infected. "Are you sure you want me to check the last one? I mean I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of pervert because-" "Alvin, shush. I believe and trust you. Besides, I'll be laying on my stomach. You won't be able to see my chest silly" Alvin blushes and says nothing. He pours some hydrogen peroxide on a piece of cotton ball. Darcy turns around and removes her upper clothing. After that, her bare upper back was facing him.

Alvin was petrified because of what his eyes showed him. On her back, was a big red, wound but there was no blood coming out. It looked like a huge burn mark. It was like someone had placed a hot iron on her back. Darcy notices that Alvin was quiet so she asks him "How does it look?" It took Alvin a few seconds to answer "It... It looks really bad. Darcy how could your father do this to you? This is just pure evil. How did he give you this bad mark?" Darcy sighs and begins to cry. She remembers that her dad buried a Red-hot metal on her back. She remembers how terrible it felt. Huge pain. It felt like her back was melting. "My dad, he... He..." But Darcy couldn't talk no more. She started to cry because of the physical pain and her heart being crushed. Alvin hands her a handkerchief which she gladly accepts. Now Alvin begins to gently rub the cotton ball on the burned mark. It took him a while because the mark was big. When he finished, he realizes that Darcy had fallen asleep so, he puts his blanket over her upper body and kisses her forehead. "FELLAS, DINNERS READY"


	6. Chapter 6

"FELLAS DINNER" Alvin heard Dave shouting. Before exiting his room, he locks the door. He then goes to the dinning room to see his brothers and Dave sitting at the table. He sits next Simon and begins to eat his food. Dave glares at his eldest son and says "Alvin, your teacher called me a minute ago and told me you missed your first day of summer school. I can't believe you lied to me. You told me you didnt have summer school" Alvin was shocked because he really believed he wouldn't have summer school. Great now his summer was ruined. "But, you won't be able to go because we're going on tour in three weeks so you all will start rehearsing next week. Alvin your teacher told me that you'll still go to the tenth grade even if you don't go to summer school. She just thought it would be good if you go because you barely passed her class with a 70. Anyway, about the tour, Half of the money will go to charity and the other half will be for college. Isn't that great?" Both Theodore and Simon were excited but Alvin was upset. "Wait wait wait, time out. What about us?" asked Alvin.

Dave knew what his son was getting at so he says "Alvin we've talked about this before. Every time we go on tour, you know that most of the money isn't for you guys. Besides, you don't need to buy anything that you don't need. You have food, water, clothes, shelter and a family that loves you" Alvin sighs in frustration. He wanted at least 25 percent of the money to buy, new expensive shoes and a new video game he saw on a commercial. Theodore looks at Alvin and tries to put a smile on his face. "Alvin, look on the bright side. You won't go to summer school and you'll be able to sing with Brittany" Dave's eyes get wide when he hears that. Dave knew that Alvin didn't want anything to do with her. Alvin glares at Theodore and says "Don't say that name again" the look Alvin gave Theodore scared him.

Alvin losses his appetite so he asks "Can I be excused?" Dave knew that Alvin was still upset with Brittany so he thinks it's best if Alvin has some time alone. "Sure" replied Dave. After his eldest son left, Dave tells Simon and Theodore about Brittany cheating on their brother. In the meantime, Alvin was back in his room. His thoughts about Brittany quickly disappear as soon as he sees Darcy sleeping. Alvin sighs and smiles. "At least I have you who is a close friend and makes me happy" he then sits on a chair and puts his head on the desk. In a few minutes he fell asleep.

**The next day...**

Alvin ate breakfast and brought a plate with eggs and bacon to his room. When he gets there he notices that Darcy has woken up. "Good morning. Hungry?" He shows her the plate. Darcy smiles and was about to stand up but then remembers that she's topless. Alvin places the food on the night stand before saying "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to take a shower" Darcy nods and waits for him to leave. When she was alone, she puts on the clothes that Alvin gave her last night before she starts to eat her breakfast.

Unlucky for Darcy, Alvin forgot to lock the door and now someone was coming to the room. "Alvin, can I borrow your headphones? Alvin? Alvin are you in there?" Someone was knocking. Darcy panics and quickly puts the blanket over her head. The door opens and there standing was Dave. He doesn't see his eldest son but, he does see someone or something under the covers. "What? He went back to bed? Well I hate to wake him up but, I have to let him know that I'm going to work and Simon will be in charge. Also I lost my headphones and I like to listen to music on the way to work" Dave thought. He approaches the bed and gently shakes whoever was under the covers. "Alvin, Alvin, Alvin" Darcy's heart was beating fast but then she gets an idea. "Um yes Mr. Seville. I mean Dave" replied Darcy who makes her voice sound like a boys voice. Dave raises an eyebrow and was a bit surprised. "Are you feeling okay? You don't sound like yourself" he said. Darcy does her best to sound like a boy. "Yes, Dave I'm fine" she replied.

Dave thinks that maybe Alvin was just acting weird to irritate him so he doesn't think that his son is sick. "Oh okay. Um anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to work. Simon's in charge. Also I wanted to ask you if I could use your headphones? I lost mines" said Dave. Darcy replies "Uh sure Dave and have a nice day" again Dave was surprised. Alvin usually gets upset when Dave tells him that Simon's in charge. Also he noticed that Alvin was being nice. "Uh, are you sure you're feeling okay-" "Beep Beep beep" Dave's watch started to make a beeping sound. "Oh no, I'm gonna be there late" said Dave before grabbing Alvin's headphones which was on his desk. Dave glances at Darcy and tells her bye before leaving the room.

Darcy removes the blanket from her head before saying "Oh my goodness, that was close. I hope I have a new home soon. I don't want Alvin to get in trouble because of me" she thought.

**A few minutes later...**

Alvin returns and he smelled like green apple thanks to the shampoo he used. While he was cleaning his ears, Darcy tells him about almost being seen by Dave. Alvin thought it was funny. They kept talking in low voices because they didn't want Simon nor Theodore to hear them. As they were chatting, Alvin's phone suddenly rings. He notices that it was Jeanette who was calling him. "Hello Jeanette" "Hey Alvin, listen did you and Brittany get in to an argument after you broke up with her?" "No why do you ask?" "Well because she's been quiet, she didn't eat breakfast, she's not wearing any makeup which is unusual and she's wearing black clothing. But what shocked us the most was that she came home really late last night looking very pale. Anyway, I ask you that because after you two argue she's usually quiet and doesn't eat. But I now know that she's acting like this for some other reason" Alvin was starting to worry. Although Brittany cheated on him, he still cares about her. But did he still have feelings for her? "Wow, I don't know what to say. Is she home right now" "Yes she's here in her room" Alvin sighs in relief and says "Well I'm gonna go see her" "Really, thanks Alvin. I hope she at least talks to you. Bye" Alvin hangs up before looking at Darcy. Alvin remembers that he was going to follow Brittany last night but decided not to because Darcy needed him.

"Um my ex girlfriend is uh... Something is wrong with her so, I'm going to her house to talk to her" said Alvin. Darcy understood and nods and says "Oh, I hope she's alright" Alvin nods and says "Well i won't be back for about an hour. I wish I could take you with me but, I don't want anyone to see you" Darcy gets out of bed and then places Alvin's cap on his head. Alvin smiles and says "If you get bored, you can play with my video games. They're next to my flat screen tv. Or there's my guitar-" "Alvin your friends are waiting for you. Just go" said Darcy before playfully bumping her hip against his.

**Alvin arrived at the Millers home...**

He knocks and the door opens. Eleanor let's him come inside. In a few seconds Jeanette appears and says "Alvin I'm glad you're here. Brittany's in her room. Oh by the way, i'm sorry for what she did" Alvin thanks her before approaching Brittany's door. He knocks and calls her name. However she doesn't reply. "Britt, Britt I know you're in there" he said. In a few minutes, the door opens. There standing was a different Brittany. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, she was holding an ice bag, she wore a black dirty tank top, and sweatpants with wrinkles. She even smelled funny. "What do you want?" She whispered while trying not to cry. Alvin was appalled. Brittany looked like a female version of Trevor philips. She looked like a homeless girl. Him staring at her like that was making Brittany feel nervous. She was about to close the door on his face but, Alvin stops the door with his foot.

"Britt, we need to talk" he said. Brittany doesn't look at his eyes and let's him in. As soon as Alvin walked in, he noticed that Brittany's room looked kinda like a junkyard. Her mirror was destroyed, her makeup supplies were scattered all over the floor, her fancy expensive clothes were torn to pieces and there was a huge hole in the wall. "Britt... What the... Who did... How did this... When did..." Alvin's mouth ran out of words. This angers Brittany who says "WHAT, you expect me to look pretty and have nice things all the time? Huh do you? Well I'm not gonna be that pretty girl anymore Seville. The Brittany you knew is dead. That worthless bitch is gone. Now I'm the new Brittany. I'm a little slut and I can do whatever and whenever I want. Get used to this new Brittany. Now leave my room Seville" she replied before roughly shoving Alvin.

Alvin was absolutely speechless. What the heck was wrong with Brittany? What's gotten in to her? First she was quiet around her sisters and now she suddenly snaps when she sees Alvin. Her sisters hear all the commotion so they come running towards the room. "Britt, calm down" "what's going on here?" They saw as Brittany was pushing Alvin out of her room. "Brittany, you have to calm down. What did I do? Why are you acting like this?" Alvin was doing his best to calm her down but, it wasn't working. Alvin was getting angry to so he grabs her arms and says "BRITTANY CALM THE HECK DOWN" however this just angers Brittany even more.

All of a sudden, Brittany's sisters are shocked after they saw Brittany kneeing Alvin in the nuts. She makes him get on his knees while he was moaning in pain. "BOTH OF YOU GET THIS PIECE OF-" "SLAP" The loud noise echoed loudly. Brittany who was stunned touches her cheek as she stared at Jeanette. Her sister has had enough. Meanwhile Eleanor was helping Alvin get to his feet. The room was quiet. Brittany stopped screaming and cursing. She just kept staring at Jeanette with a look of disbelief.

"Thanks Eleanor" said Alvin who was now on his feet. He looks at Brittany. The oldest chipette suddenly starts to cry. She hugs her knees and says "I'm sorry everyone. Especially you Alvin. I'm just so angry right now that I can't control myself. I'm sorry" Alvin sighs and approaches Brittany. He gently hugs her. Jeanette and Eleanor join the hug as well before leaving the room so Alvin and his ex can talk.

Unbeknownst to Alvin and Brittany, someone was watching them from the window. This person had a worried look on their face. He or she felt guilty. They wanted to go in there and comfort her. They regretted everything they did and said to her.


End file.
